The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and computer program products for monitoring a person using an unmanned aerial vehicle and, more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for using unmanned aerial vehicles for monitoring a movement disorder condition of a person or persons.
Movement disorders are a broad category of disorders or syndromes that impact the health of a patient. These disorders, which include Parkinson's disease, Wilson's disease and peripheral neuropathy, for example, are neurologic syndromes in which either the patient exhibits an excess of movement or a paucity of voluntary and automatic movements, unrelated to weakness or spasticity. Other types of disorders in this category include multiple sclerosis, chronic alcoholism, cerebellar damage, strokes and dementia with Lewy bodies (Alzheimer's disease). Tracking and monitoring of these diseases tend to occur during visits by a patient to a physician. As a result, progression of the disease is determined on a sporadic basis.